fictionmayhemfandomcom-20200214-history
Attack Potency
Destructive Capacity Destructive Capacity is the term used to determine the amount of damage a character can produce. It is normally the deciding factor of VS matches along with Speed. It is measured in units of energy. Attack Potency An alternative term for Destructive Capacity which has more direct meaning: The Destructive Capacity that an attack is equivalent to. A character with a certain degree of attack potency does not necessarily need to cause destructive feats on that level but can cause damage to characters that can withstand such forces. We are aware that this technically violates the principle of conservation of energy, as it should logically disperse upon impact, but fiction generally tends to ignore this fact, so we overlook it as well. Also, kindly remember that Attack Potency is the measure of Destructive Capacity of an attack, and as such, is measured via its energy damage equivalent. Hence, characters that destroy mountains or islands are not automatically mountain or island level, especially if they are small. The attack potency depends upon the energy output of the attack, not the area of effect of the attack. Note: These attack potency charts involve conversions of the mass of a physical force being applied to an object in which the measurements for them are found by using the formulas from common forms of energy such as kinetic energy, mass-energy equivalence, GBE and etc. Lastly, there is a link that lists all metric prefixes which are found in the first bullet point mentioned in the trivia section, so check that out if you have any problems understanding their exponential value as used in tiers "Low 5-C to 3-B." For more information relating to the changes found on the Attack Potency charts below, see Explanations. Attack Potency Chart (11-C to 8-A) Attack Potency Chart (7-C to 3-B) Explanations I separated the attack potency chart into 2 sections ("11-C to 8-A" to "7-C to 3-B") to keep it short and easier to read through them quicker. Also, if you have already noticed, the first chart focuses only on joules & tons while the second chart focuses on tons & Foe. The most of the low-end and high-end from the original VSBW system has been revised and given with new reasonable gaps that would be considered acceptable. The tons being included alongside with Foe is necessary as some people at first would not have full knowledge about Foe, the vast number of Yottatons that will equal said Foe, and etc. The new metric terms above "yotta-" has been added alongside to the number of yottatons it would be equivalent to (this reduces the amount of time to convert tons to yottatons and all other metric energy terms that follow after it when creating calculations to back up feats). Another thing, a "Striking Strength Equivalent" section has been added and this idea was inspired by the Omniversal Battlefield's version of the Attack Potency page. List of notable baselines used for this Attack Potency *'Small Island level:' Dugay Islet *'Island level:' Smyley Island *'Country level:' Bir Tawil *'Continent level:' Australia (Continent) *'Supercontinent level:' Columbia (Supercontinent) *'Dwarf Planet level:' Haumea *'Moon level:' Triton *'Planet level:' Mercury *'Giant Planet level:' Uranus *'Brown Dwarf Star level:' OTS 44 *'Sub-dwarf Star level:' Kapteyn's Star *'Dwarf Star level:' The Sun *'Subgiant Star level:' Gamma Geminorum *'Bright Giant Star level:' Gamma Canis Majoris *'Hypergiant Star level:' Zeta1 Scorpii *'Supergiant Star level:' Melnick 42 *'Star Cluster level:' Messier 22 *'Dwarf Galaxy level:' Leo I (dwarf galaxy) *'Galaxy level:' Large Magellanic Cloud *'Galaxy Cluster level:' Eridanus Cluster *'Supercluster level:' Saraswati Supercluster *'Universe level:' Given that the universe's actual size is unknown, we do not know the amount of energy that would be required to destroy all matter within it. As such, the bare minimum value for the observable universe was calculated as a lower border instead (the PSR J0348+0432 was used for the baseline). Any greater finite number than the baseline would fall within the Universe level tier whereas an infinite number would be included under High Universe level. Omitted levels *'Small Moon level:' While most other tiers have been into 3 sub-tiers, Moon level does not have Small Moon level due to the existence of Dwarf Planet level. Simply put, the two intersect, and Dwarf Planet level is far more common than Small Moon. *'Large/Giant Galaxy level:' Large Galaxy level was omitted because unlike planets, galaxies in fiction rarely specify the size of a said galaxy, and instead go from galaxy to multiple galaxies. As such, a "Large/Giant Galaxy level" rating would not only be confusing but also redundant. *'Higher-Dimensional levels:' These levels are not listed because they are not restricted to the same parameters for energy requirement. The energy for such levels cannot be calculated. Additional terms '"+" symbol' Currently misused to an extraordinary degree on various wikis, the "+" symbol should only be used when the Attack Potency has been calculated to be greater than the average (arithmetic mean) of the high-end energy level and low-end energy level of a particular tier. Example: Average of Large Building level is: Kilotons (low end) + 455 Kilotons (high end)/2 = 328.4243 Kilotons (the arithmetic mean). All energy levels from 201.8486 Kilotons to 328.4243 Kilotons should be listed as Large Building level, whereas all energy levels from 328.4243 Kilotons to 455 Kilotons should be listed as Large Building level+. 'High' Currently used to denote the high end of a particular tier, it will here-on no longer be utilized in that manner. "High" will be utilized only if the instance matches with the revised Attack Potency chart. Example: If a character is in the upper range of a tier such as Dwarf Star level, said character will be listed as "Dwarf Star level+", not "High Dwarf Star level". 'Low' Currently used to denote the low end of a particular tier, it will here-on no longer be utilized in that manner. "Low" will be utilized only if the instance matches with the revised Attack Potency chart. Note: There should be no usage of "Low 7-A" because it does not correspond with the revised Attack Potency chart. 'At least' Should be used to denote the lower cap (baseline) of a character, if the exact value is indeterminate or above the baseline of the respective tier for the character. Example: Characters who are stated, implied, and/or shown to be holding back their full power, this also includes characters who have any known restrictions that prevent them from accessing their full power. Note: Avoid using this for character's statistics that are rated as High 3-A & within the Tier 2 to Tier 0 range (Low 2-C to 0) for feats and statements in relation to multipliers (except for High 3-A since you need to have a confirmed & reliable multiplier of infinity to be considered at that tier). '"to"' Should be used as a range of power for a character, the lower cap represents the character's power at their weakest while the higher cap represents the character's power at their strongest. Example: "10-C to High 6-B," "10-B" is the lower cap of the character's power at their weakest while "High 6-B" is the higher cap of the character's power at their strongest. Sometimes "Varies (Any reason involving a character's abilities not focusing on destructive power). Varies from (insert tier) to (insert tier)" may be also used in this case. Note: Avoid using just "Varies from (insert tier) to (insert tier)" as that is not only an incorrect way to add it in the character profile, but it will also allow & treat inconsistent powerscaling and outliers in the character profiles as an exception. 'Likely' or Potentially Should be used to list a hypothetical statistic for a character, but sometimes can be considered inconclusive due to lack of feats or viable power-scaling. A probability of said hypothetical statistic should be favourable. Example: Feats and statements that are considered to be somewhat reliable. Unlike "likely," "potentially" should be used for justifying character's tiers if they're having/showing the capacity to become powerful or develop into something better in the future. Example: Characters who tend to go through training and/or a transformation to improve their physical capabilities to become more powerful & characters who go through training to have better control and increase the usefulness of their abilities; characters who suddenly become so powerful should they possess a certain power source, enter a certain domain, enter a higher or an adjacent plane of existence, and etc. (sometimes it requires them to complete certain requirements in order to do so first or by through other methods). 'Possibly' Should be used to list a hypothetical statistic for a character, but almost usually it can be considered inconclusive due to lack of feats or viable power-scaling. The probability of said hypothetical statistic should also be indeterminate. Example: Feats and statements that are considered to be speculations. Trivia *To know the equivalent prefix for a particular exponential value, please see this page. *(Credits to L. Shields) The required sizes for shattered mountains & islands via fragmentation, violent fragmentation, pulverization, and vaporization to be considered as "Mountain level" or "Island level." *(Credits to Antoniofer) An easy to use reference list for estimating the tiers of different explosion sizes. *(Credits to Darkanine) This here is a blog that details the amount of power used for when finding AP feats through the use of an earthquake (ranging from a 1 to a 10.5 magnitude). Note that the total seismic energy chart is used for real-life earthquakes only, meaning that those done through physical attacks or through the use of abilities should be based on the radiated waves chart instead. *The energy required to vaporize an average human being. *(Credits to Numbersguy) The energy required to freeze another human-sized character. *(Credits to Gwynbleiddd) The Earth's rotational energy. *A Foe is a unit used to measure the energy released by a supernova and is equivalent to 1044 Joules (23,900,573,613.8 Yottatons). See also *Mass-energy conversion feats *Black Hole feats in fiction Other stats (Coming soon) (Credits to VSBW for some of this information found here) Category:Important pages